Po's Wound
by ZERO MASON
Summary: After Po's battle with Tai Lung. Po become deathly ill by an unseen wound. The other have to trust an old studentof Oogway named Tingen to save Po. And Viper revills her deepest secret. Viper/Po. Read and Review.


Hey, I all was think that the couples that no one saw coming are some of the best couples. With that said, this story was inspired by, BuddhaBooty's Magnificent Mistake. But the plot has been changed to do not insalt the BuddhaBooty, and this is a Viper/Po and here it goes.

Po's wound post battle.

After befeating Tai Lung, Po desided that he would go see his father, and help the villagers rebiulled there houses. As he was doing that, he was thinking of the five who stayed with Shifu to fix up the temple. His mind was mainly on one master then th others. To him, she is the must beautful of any girl he would ever saw before and can only hope that he can talk to her about this. After hours of helping the people, he sondly felt bad, so his dad told him to go back to the temple and rest. So, Po began the cliam up the stairs to the temple but half way there, he became worried. There was no sound coming from the timple, no hammers, no nothng. Po doubled his speed so he got to the top faster. tiered and out of breath, he pushed the doors open. There in front of him was the Five and Shifu all looking happy at to see him.

"Welcome home, Master Po," they all say in unosin.

"Oh, I thought something was wrong, when I didn't hear you guys," Po said as he couht his breath and contined, "I'm not feeling so good, so I was going to lay down for a while. Is that ok, Master Shifu."

""Of course, you have dun enough today," Shifu said as he and the Five turn arund, and Po turned to head to the living area when a voice couht his atincin.

"What, Po," Po turned to see Viper still were she was when he came in.

"What is it, Viper," Po said as he turned to look at the snake, as did the other masters turned from were they wear.

"Um...well..I know a tea recipy that will help you feel better. I can make you some if it's ok with you Po and you Master Shifu," the look she gave to Shifu hile saing it, was like saying,Please, let me be with him for a little longer.

Shifu took a deep breath and said, " if Master Po says yes, then you can make it for him."

" Well, ok, Viper I would like some teas," Po said as he began to walk to the kitchen with Viper, as the others walked to the trainning area. When they got to the kitchen, Viper got a tea pot, and some genger, which was the secret to the recipy.

"Uh...I feel even wores," Po said as he grabed his stomach while setting in a chair. Just then the tea pot began to whiseler.

"Oh, its ready," Viper said as she removed the pot from the stove, and got a tea cup.

"Vi..per," Po said weakly

" Yes, Po," Viper was sudenly scared when she heared a loud 'THUED', she turned and say Po had fallen on to his side. "PO, are you ok," Viper yeld franticly, and when she got to the fallen panda, she saw blood coming out of Po mouth. She knew that she need help, but she couldn't leave Po. So, she used her last resoret. She SCREAMED.

The whole valley shock at the sound of Viper's screams, the training room shopck like crasy, and as soon as it stopped All five masters knew you it was,"VIPER." The five of them ran as fast as they could, as soon as they got there, they saw Po on the floor, and Viper with a worried look on her face. Mantisjumpped to be next to Po and when he saw the blood, he said, " inturnel wounds."

"Can't you help him," Viper asked not likeing Mantises tone.

"No, I can't see the problum. I might even make it wrose," Mantis said in a sad tone, andevry body look even sadder.

Just then, Viper got an Ideo, "Master Shifu, what about Tingen."

"Uh, yes," Shifu said but then looked very sad, "but hes on the other side of tthe mountiuns, and that was three years ago."

"But, we have to try, Master," Viper said in a tone that said she would be heart brooken if they don't try.

" Okay, okay. Crane, you will fly to the She-hu valley, in a peddo, there you might meet Tingen," said Shifu.

"O,k, and what should tell him," Crane asked?

"Say, truble, a master needs help, and he can us 'it'," Shifu said with no hesutasin.

"What's 'it'," Crane asked.

"You'll see, now go. The rest of you will take Po to his room," Shifu said and began to lead the way to the panda's rooms. Tigress and Monkey picked Po up under the arms, it was hard to but they manige to get him there. While those two did that,. Crane took off to try and find Tingen. Mantis and Viper went to get Mantis's needdles from his room.

"So, how long has it been," Mantis asked as Viper stood in the door while he got the needdles.

"How long has it been for what," Viper asked with a cofused look on her face.

"How long have you liked Po," Mantis said in a cocey tone.

"What," Viper said with her face a deep red, "I do not like Po like that."

"Sure you do," Mantis said as he walked by Viper with the needdles in hand. As he and Viper walked into the room, they saw Po laying on his back with Tigress, Monkey, and Shifu sitting arond him.

There was silents, until Tigress's brook it with a question, "Master Shifu, you is this Tingen?"

"Master Tingen, he is a Master of Wolf style," Shifu looked arond at his studens, even Po, and continued, "he was trained by Oogway at the same time as I trained Tai Lung. After he was finnished, he began to travile, and lended a lot of technece that has helped him. And one of those is the **Iner Sight**."

"And how does Viper know about him," Monkey asked.

"Because, he came my village, and helped me get betted from a unknowen illness with that sight," Viper said as she took the spot next to Po head, and whiped it with a wet rag.

MEANWHILE

"Man were is that meddo," Crane wind as he flu over the forist, and then he saw a small meddo up a head, "That has to be it." As Crane began to desend, he saw a hooded figuer on a tree stump, so Crane landed be hind a tree and looked at the figuer, "that must be Tingen." But just as soon he as he stepped from behind the tree, he retreated as a wall of needdles hit the tree.

"Tell me you sent you, or next time that wont be a rewinne," the figuer said as it stud up, turned, and removed the hood. His face had a long gray snot, with red blood eyes,"yes, I'm ay Master Tingen. Now, you sent you."

Crane took a step out from the tree and looked at him and said, "I'm Master Crane, and Master Shifu told me to come and get you. A master sick and dieing, and Master Shifu said that you can us 'it'."

"Huh, it must be very orgent if I can us that," said Tingen and then he turned his back to Crane, and said, "get on my back, and we'er be at the timble."

"But, on foot it would take you days, I flu here," Crane said confused.

"Nommerly yes, but that 'it' that Shifu said is called **the Flash Step**," Tingen said in a cocky tone.

"Ok," Crane said as he put a wing on the wolf shoulder.

"You've got to hold on better then that," said Tingen.

"Why,"Crane asked?

"Because, if you slip off in the step, you will die," after hearing Tingen say that, Crane waped his wings titely arund the wolfs arm.

"Okay, now you are going to be the thired preson to see how the **Flash Step** starts," Tingen said and then he snapped his right fingers. All of a sodden, Crane's visenwent blewrly. And when he could see again, the trees were going by so fast that he could barely see them. When Crane blinked, there were in The Valley of Peace, and one blink, they were in the training area on the paluse. "I need to know were the master is," Tingen said.

"In the living querders, the one with every one is in," Tingen nodded and in less then seconds. Crane and Tingen had stopped right in front of the open door to the room.

"Were did you guys come from," Mantis said in other shock.

"'It's' very usful," Shifu said and then looked at Tingen, "these are Masters Mantis,Viper, Monkey, Tigress, and you've already met Crane."

"Hello," Tingen said and then he looked down at Po, "he must be the one you called me for. I need you all out of the room so I can lok at him." Evry body went toe the hall, as Tingen stepped over to Po, looking at him, he opened Po's mouth and saw blood puring out, "Oh My God, do you guys now what happen to him."

Evrey one began to think of what could have happened, and Viper got an ideo, "the Nirver attack, could it have dun this."

"No, it wouldn't this with one attack," Shifu said and then realized the truth, "but more then one can."

"Will any way, I need an acupuncturist," Tingen said.

"I'm here," Mantis said as he jumpped to the other side of Po.

"Ok, I am going to use **Iner Sight, **and you put the neesles were I tell you," Tingen then closed his eyes, and put his hands on Po's chest. Just as soon as he he began to focus and he began tp strogell,"man, this hard."

"Why," Viper ask almost ready to cry.

"He has some much gerth, that I'm having truble geting a good look in side, but I'll try harder," Tingen began to focus more and he began to get picture of the inside of Po na dbrgan to point ay the body,, "ok, herer 1 cm."

"But Tingen, you can't see," Mantis said.

"InerSight, lets me see into a persons body, so you put that needle were I tell you," Tingen said with out opening his eyes. Mantis do this and for the next hour Tingen tells Mantis to put needles, and then when Mantis put last needle in.

there came a great sound from Po, "Ooch!"

"Po," Mantis and the pther five are in oder shock, as there saa a live and weak Po began to sit up.

"Dodn't get up, you woun't be able to moce right for a week," Tingen said as he got up and looked down at Po, "so, tell me what happen today."

"Oh, ok, after helping the villagers rebuiled their homes. I felt sick so I came here to sleep," Po said as he began to take the needles.

"What Po," Manstis said but was stopped by Tingen.

"He can remove the needles," Tingen said as he looked arunded and did not see a lot in the room, "so, you went to sleep here?"

"No, I was when," Po said

"When U ohed to make some tea, and fainted in the kitchen. Why,"" Viper said in defensive tone.

Tingen looked at the snake with a soft look, "because you saved Po's life. If he went to bed, he would be dead right now."

"Realy, thanks Viper,"said Po still as weak as ever. And when his stomach croled, every body laught.

"Well, I geuss I can make some food," Tingen said as he began to walk down the hall.

"Mantis ,you stay with Po, some one will bring you guys food soon," Shifu said.

"Okay," Mantis said as he walked back to the room.

"Uh, Master Shifu," Viper said as they got nere the kitchen," I'm not hugrey, can I just go and think some were."

"Sure Viper, " Shifu said cofused as Viper never was hugrey.

"Thank you," Viper said with a fake smile, and went to the one place that she can think at. The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Their, Viper began to think, _How can Po ever love me, a ugly snake, when he can date Tigress_. After thinking that, Viper began to cry uncontorleable.

Eleswere, Tingen mde some steir fry, and dish every one a nice blow full and said, "I'll bring Po and Mantis theirs." And when he said that he lifted his right hand.

"You better not," Shifu said.

"Better not what," Tingen said as he walked to the table with his own blow, and the two for Po and Mantis were gone. "I hope you guys like it," Tingen said as he took a bite of his own. Every body began to eat, it was good, but they all pervered Po's cooking. After finishing his food first, Tingen got up to go, and see if Po or Mantis need some thing. As soon as he got out of in the cool night air, he heraed some one crying, he looked up, and saw the tree. "You' that," Tingen said as he took a good leap and land right behnd the tree, and saw Viper balling her eyes out.

"I'm ugly, and no one will ever love me. espeshly Po," Viper said out loud, and hearing this, Tingen got angery.

"You are not ugly," Tingen said as he walk from behind the tree, and almost scared Viper out of her skin.

"But," Viper began but Tingen cut himoff.

"But nothing, now you tell me what's up," Tingen said and sat next to Viper.

"Well, I'ev alwas had a crush on Po, for the last two wears. I snock away in the middle prachtis, and watched Po in his dad's restient for hours," Viper said with tears in her eyes and a blush in her checks.

"So, tell him how feel, and hope for the best," Tingen said as he got up and began to walk away, but not before saying, "because, if you wait it might be to late to say it." And with that Tingen jumpped of the side and began to walk to the living querders. Viper sat there, thinking of what Tingen said, and came to an answer. Viper slithed her way to the living querders, there in Po's room, she saw the panda she loves, and the wolf master looking him over.

When Po saw her he said,"Viper come in, he's almost dun." And with that Viper came in and Tingen stod up.

"You'll be good as new, now get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning," Tingen said as he picked up the tray and walked out shuting the door be hind him.

There eas a ocwered silens between the two masters, and Viper brook it by saying, "Po, theres something I have to say."

"What," Po asked?

"Will this is not easy to say, but Po,I Love You," Viper said, then look away in shame. As, for Po, his head was spinning. The person he loved and watched her watching him, which she never notice. His thought was brooken when he began to here Viper crying.

"Viper," Po said, Viper turned her head to look at Po, when his paw lifted her read up, and Po kissed her scally lips, "I Love you too." Viper was shock, not only does Po love her to, but he kissed her. She was on cloud nine. The two kissed for hours, And Viper fell asleep next to Po and the two slept their best sleep their ever had.

THE NEXT MORNING

The sun's rase came thuogh the window, and rright in Viper's face. as she woke up she saw Po looking right at her, "good morning, lover," said the Dragon Worrer embracing Viper.

"Good to you to, lover," Viper said as she began to kiss Po, when ther heared a little chuckel.

"Huh, I new you liked him, but this is a little fast, " Tingen said as he looked at the laying masters next to each other.

"It's not what you think," the two new lovers say at the same time.

"Ok, ok, what ever yousay," Tingen said as luaghed, as he walked away to the outside area, there he saw Shifu.

Shifu walked by and said , "Good morning, Tingen so have you desided."

Tingen thuoght about it for a little bet and said, "yes, and things might get intresing with me here."

And from then on Tingen was living in the timple. Viper and Po were very happy from how on, they love was showen in privet, and they kissed when ever they can.

**A/N: I know the plot sucks, but this is my first attemped at a K story. read and review, and tell me if I should make a squell. And there is just one week left of poll to be up. If you want to now how to say his name right it's Tin as in the metel and Gen is a sweet achol from Asai, and together they make Tingen. Flash step came from Bleach, you can move so rast, that no can see you. Any way Read and Review.**


End file.
